My Ever Beating Love
by Kearitona Sjachraelgil
Summary: a fic dedicated to Yami's love for Yugi and how he treasures every waking moment of that love Y/YY


My Ever Beating Love

Pairings: Y/YY

No Beta

Warnings: Shounenai guy loving guy dun like dont read

Disclaimer: Dont Own Yugioh or Dont Wanna miss a Thing both belong to Takahashi and Steve Tyler

It was a calm quiet night in the city of domino as its citizens snuggled in for the night to get their nights rest slipping into the realm of dreams away from the days trials and troubles.

In one particular building up in the living quarters of the fabled Kame Game Shop up in their room one boy was also asleep in his bed curled up into the side of his bed partner his name is Yugi Mouto famed Game King and grandson of Sugroku the owner of the shop and the beloved and partner of the man lying next to him who shared his tri colored hair style of rich gold bangs deep ebony silky hair forming a star shape.

The only difference between them was Yugis highlights were more a deep reddish Amethyst while his partners were a rich vibrant red with hints of purple. His name is Yami Yugis dark half his souls partner his friend and much to Yamis delight and wonder his lover.

But unlike his younger more innocent half Yami was not asleep in the bliss of dreams as he was no Yami was very much so wide awake his vibrant ruby red eyes fixated on Yugi with an expression so tender it surely would have sent Yugi flushing adorably in a way that would if possible increase Yamis love for his darling Hikari.

As Yami continued to watch his darling angel sleep he recalled a song he remembered hearing once and felt it fit his love his every thought and opinion of his beloved angel who he cherished beyond any words.

With a tender small loving smile he gently combed his fingers through Yugis hair he gently started to sing that song his mind sifting into the past to every action time and second he ever spent with this sweet angel snuggled into his arms safe in the knowing that his dark half would always be there to keep him safe and guard him an aspect that always rendered Yami so humbled by how deep Yugis trust lay with him.

I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
Far away and dreaming  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Well, every moment spent with you  
Is a moment I treasure

I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing

Lying close to you  
Feeling your heart beating  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing  
Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together  
And I just wanna stay with you  
In this moment forever, forever and ever

I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing

I don't wanna miss one smile  
I don't wanna miss one kiss  
Well, I just wanna be with you  
Right here with you, just like this  
I just wanna hold you close  
Feel your heart so close to mine  
And stay here in this moment  
For all the rest of time

Don't wanna close my eyes  
Don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
'Cause I'd still miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing

I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing

Don't wanna close my eyes  
Don't wanna fall asleep, yeah  
I don't wanna miss a thing

As Yamis singing and the song itself drew to a close he returned to the present after his stroll through the two or so years hes spent with his cherished and beloved angel he watched even more enamored by the angelic smile gracing Yugis sweet face.

As the moon bathed its favorite cousin of the Sun in her luminous glow Yami continued to watch his beloved angel of the light until he grew too exhausted to stay up any longer and fell asleep holding his most prized treasure that which he wouldnt trade even a single day to return to his past for in his ever loving ever yearning arms and drifted off to sleep praying he doesnt miss a single precious thing or moment with his angel.


End file.
